


Defensive

by MajorWeak



Category: Jeremy Renner - Fandom
Genre: Anger, Daddy Kink, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, French Kissing, Friendship/Love, Fuckbuddies, Fucking, Hate, Implied Sexual Content, Kinks, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, Love, Love Bites, Love/Hate, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Past Relationship(s), Public Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Roughness, Secret Marriage, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, Surprise Kissing, angry, love to hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:26:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6414460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorWeak/pseuds/MajorWeak





	1. Chapter 1

Defensive

Chapter 1-

Press surrounded their home, taping all the yelling and clatter they could hear inside. Camera’s flashing whenever they saw a shadow moving in the window. Inside the two of them were arguing again, picture frames being thrown around, mementos of better times shattered to pieces like they had never even occurred. The both of them hated that it had come to this, that they couldn’t be civil around each other.

“No, don’t you dare try and put this on me! You’re the one who wanted this; you’re the one who pushed me away.” Her words were like bitter venom as they left her lips and attacked him like a knife to the stomach, drawing blood for anyone to see.

“Oh right, because I never fucking tried; I never tried making this work for both of us. I may have not been the best husband or the easiest to live with but at least I fucking tried.” His temper was starting to get the better of him and he didn’t want that at all.

Without a word of warning his fist went straight through the wall and cut his knuckles open. She shook her head and grabbed her bag packed full of clothes, slinging it over her shoulder. She didn’t say a single thing before leaving but the press were hot on her tail to try and get some information out of her, some inside to their private life. She opened the car door and threw her bag into the back seat, not paying any mind to them at all. She was too concerned about getting the hell out of there and never seeing his face again. She drove off and didn’t regret it for a second, didn’t look back once at all. It was an hour drive to her brother’s place and he knew that his sister and brother in law were having some problems but he didn’t know just how bad it was.

She knocked once and then twice and got no answer. A sigh left her lips before she knocked one last time. Thankfully the door swung open this time and he welcomed his sister inside. Immediately his head popped out the door looking for her husband. He scratched his head and closed his door, a loud yawn coming from him as he moved into the kitchen.

“I take it that something is wrong because you look like you’re ready to put your head through a wall. So what is it, bub?” Her brother was always caring, always there for her despite the rest of her family disliking her on a disproportionate scale.

“We are done. I can’t stand to be near him for another second. I used to love him and I would have done anything for him but now I’m… I hate being in his presence, seeing him or even hearing him speak. I hate him, Bryce.” A long sigh left her lips that was followed by a deep breath, feeling as if she’d been holding that in for a very, very long time now.

“Really? I mean I know that it wasn’t all sunshine and rainbows at the moment but are you really sure about this? A divorce will tear whatever you two have left right in half. There is no coming back from that, we both know that.” Bryce hoped he could talk some sense into his baby sister and get her to re-think this rash decision.

“I’m certain. Look, I just need somewhere to stay for a while until I find my own place, until I get back on my feet. Do you mind if I stay here? Don’t worry, I know how to cook and clean up after myself and most of the time I’ll be out working anyway.” Each word was almost more desperate than the last and she hated that she came off that way.

She was always too proud to ask for help or to even admit that she needed it and so when the rare occasion of asking mixed with desperation came along, Bryce knew that she really needed it. Bryce gave a gentle nod and then led her upstairs and to the spare room, leaving her to get settled in. 

“I have to go to work but what’s mine is yours. I love you, bub.” He walked over to her sitting on the edge of the bed and he pressed a soft kiss to the side of her head before he left.

She wished started thinking about the way it used to be between them and shook her head. She was glad that she got out of that marriage before it completely ruined her beyond belief. She packed her things into the drawers and wardrobe and then made a call to her lawyer, asking if he had time to sketch her in for a meeting in regards to having divorce papers drawn up. It was a good ten minute talk that was full of questions, due to the fact that he wanted to make sure that she was absolutely positive of what she was doing and she was beyond sure. She took a much needed shower that was warm and helped soothe her muscles and worked some of the tension out of her body. She dried off and then changed into some clean clothes before leaving to meet with her lawyer and she had expected her husband to be there with his lawyer or in his case, lawyers.

Sat in the waiting room reading magazines, keeping to herself and sending out the occasional work email. She looked up just as her husband walked in and like she had predicted, he was with his team of lawyers. He looked angry, the swelling now more evident on his knuckles, it actually looked like he had punched the wall a few more times after she had left. Was she surprised that he was giving her the dirtiest look she’d ever seen? Not at all, she had expected that much from him.

“I cannot fucking believe you.” He whispered as he sat down, putting a fake smile on for everyone around.

“I’m sure you expected it you unpleasant asshole.” Her words were also a whisper and also the last set of words that were spoken before the both of them were called into the room; his team of monkey’s following him.

The conference room was a large room with a large oval table set out in the middle; huge glass windows covering one wall that provided a beautiful view of San Francisco. To begin was the offer of a drink to which he declined and told her lawyer that he “Just wanted to get this over and done with.” They were in the room for all of ten minutes before breaking out into another argument and all because of a stupid remark he had made.

“I want you to sign that pre-nup, you’re not getting anything from me.” Those few words came from his mouth and it was like a spark or flick of a switch in her brain that set her off.

“I never married you for your money, I never once asked you for a fucking scent and I sure as hell don’t want or need your money. You were just so god damn hung up on what other people were saying and couldn’t get that out of your head. You became a paranoid asshole that was always thinking I was out to wrong you, to expose you to the media and then take you for everything that you are worth but guess what, I never was. I loved you even when you accused me of all of that but now..” A soft, scoff of a chuckle. “Now I hate you, I hate everything about you.”

She took the pen from his hand and signed the pre-nup and her lawyer and his team looked back and forth at the two. They finally finished with drawing up the papers and the both of them signed them without saying another single word. She left before him and he was stubborn as hell as he watched her too, rolling his eyes before tossing the pen down and storming out himself. The two of them leaving in separate cars and going back to their homes, his in shambles and hers barely even a home since their big split. She stopped off at a corner store and brought herself a packet of smokes, lighting one up the second that she had walked out of that store. She caught a glimpse of a photographer that was trying to be sly and unseen and she rolled her eyes before giving a wave to the camera and heading back to her car.

There were reporters left right and center that wanted to know the story, to be the first to get an official wording from one of the two. The first to get any sort of insight was that stupid show she had always hated, TMZ. She hadn’t even realized until she was watching T.V and had switched channels just in time to see the story on their show. Jeremy’s lawyers had spoken to a few of them and even released a copy of their divorce papers and then pre-nuptial agreement that she had signed. They had no clue what was really going on and yet they were slandering her name all over the show and made her out to be the one in the wrong when it really came down to the both of them. Her lawyer called her and asked her if she wanted him to make an official statement on her behalf but she told him she’d take care of it and that is just what she did. She made the call while watching the show live and heard someone in the news room calling out to the boss, Harvey and heard the person tell him that she was on the phone with her official side of the story.

“Brother, you have the whole story wrong. You feed people lies and your own opinions and really you have no clue at all. The divorce was more mutual than anyone knows and it was the best for the both of us. We weren’t getting along and that is not what marriage is about. That’s as far as I’m going into either of our private lives, whatever else goes on is no one’s business but our own and so please try and keep your bullshit of an opinion to yourself.” With that statement, she hung up.

So how exactly did all of this happen? How did two people whose love was once like petrol to an open flame turn into such a dark and deep hatred. Let’s go back to when they first met, to their first for everything. This is how they started off…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

Meetings were all that Brooklyn had on today and it was quite a long day to say the least. The woman left her last meeting with a long sigh, wishing that the day would just be over. She was the successful owner of plenty of bars and pubs from Boston to San Francisco and all the way through to New York City. That meant that she was well know all around and had some pretty good connections too. She had worked her ass off to get where she was and everyone knew it, sure she had money but to say she was filthy rich would be a lie. There were plenty of other people out there that had way more than her, such as actors and musicians. She’d gone to one of her bars after a long day and gone behind the counter to pour herself a concoction of different whiskeys with a splash of lemon and a lime slice on the top, her own little creation. She’d just walked out and toward the outside area when she ran into someone and nearly spilt the drink over him as well as herself.

“Shit, I’m sorry.” She looked up at the man and was almost immediately taken back when she saw him and his wonderful eyes.

“No, it’s ok.” He shook his head and then smiled at her. “Are you ok?” His big, firm hand came to rest gently on her arm.

“Yes, I’m ok. Thank you.” Brooklyn smiled and then looked over at the bar. “How about I get you a drink, on me?” 

He followed her over to the bar and sat by the counter, asking what he liked before she mixed him up a drink and set it down in front of him. She brought her tumbler glass to her lips and took a sip of her own drink, rather liking the drink she had made and made a mental note to remember it for future reference.

“This is the best drink I think I’ve ever had.” His smile was intriguing and drew her in. “My name is Jeremy by the way.” He offered his hand like a gentleman and shook her hand, later placing a gentle kiss to her knuckles.

“I’m Brooklyn, it’s a pleasure.” She couldn’t help but chuckle when he kissed her knuckles; the gesture was lovely for a change. “You’re quite the gentleman, very rare to come by these days. Most men just want to stare and think they are going to get a quick fuck without even striking up a conversation. Sorry to be so blunt about it.”

“No, don’t be. I like that and I couldn’t agree more. These newer generations just don’t get taught to respect people like we did. If I ever have kids, they’ll be brought up and taught respect and to be humble and loving.” He explained and chuckled. “So tell me a little bit about yourself, Brook.”

“There’s not much to tell really. Most of the time I’m too busy working to be able to do anything, comes with being the owner of this place and a few others.” She smiled and pulled up a stool, sitting the opposite side of him at the bar’s counter. “And what do you do for yourself, Jeremy?”

Jeremy couldn’t help but chuckle and make an odd face when she asked what he did. He took sip from his glass before saying anything, wanting to think up an answer that won’t scare her away or make her go gaga.

“I’m actually an actor.” He spoke softly, not wanting to draw attention to himself or her for that matter. “Jeremy being in Jeremy Renner but I take it that you don’t know of me?” He quirked an eyebrow and looked at her, trying to read her for an answer.

Brooklyn was familiar with the name, not his face or any of his work but she had heard of him once or twice when she would listen to the morning news. She smiled and shook her head to answer his question and rested one of her elbows against the counter while her palm propped her chin.

“I’ve heard of you before. I haven’t seen any of your work and I didn’t recognize you but I have heard your name once or twice. So are you working on anything right now or just taking some time off?” She was quite interested to know more about him, finding him to be very intriguing.

Jeremy smiled and took a sip of his drink, relieved that she didn’t freak out about his profession or his fame. It was enjoyable and quite nice to sit and talk with someone who actually saw him for just another human. A twinkle glimmered in his eyes that really brought out the hues of green and the small specks of blue that made his eyes all the more easier to become infatuated with.

“I actually just finished a film called The Town. So now I get to relax and enjoy some downtime until all the promotion stuff starts up. It’s tiresome and yet I couldn’t see myself ever doing anything else for a living.” He flashed her a quick smile before finishing his drink and he then set his glass down and folded his arms over each other on the bar counter.

Brooklyn sipped her drink as she listened to him speak, never taking her eyes off of him, not even for a second. Her phone rang in her pocket and she sighed and pulled it out. After looking at the caller name on the screen and realizing that it was her brother, she looked at Jeremy and smiled.

“Excuse me for a second, I have to take this.” Brooklyn walked away from the bar and into the back room where it was quieter so she could take the call without having to continuously ask what the person on the other end was saying. “Of course, sounds good. I can pick dinner up, you feel like beer and pizza and we can sit down and watch a game too. Alright, well I should be about half an hour. Love you too, Bryce, bye.”

She came back out and over to the bar and noticed that Jeremy was gone but a note was written on a napkin beside her glass on the inside of the bar.

“Brooklyn,

Thank you for making me feel like a normal guy. It’s been a long time since anyone actually spoke to me like I was normal and I had a great time talking to you. I’d love to see you again and hangout and so I’ve put my number on the bottom of this little letter.

I hope to hear from you soon,

Jeremy.”

Brooklyn took out her phone and saved the number in her contact list and then grabbed her keys and tucked the note into her pocket. She said goodbye to the staff and wished them well before taking off. She grabbed two pizza’s and two six packs of beer on the way back. She parked her car in her garage and then headed inside where her brother was already waiting and had the everything set up for the game. Brooklyn thought about the note that Jeremy had left her and she smiled.

“How did the meetings go?” Bryce asked, taking the pizzas and setting them down on the coffee table in the middle of the lounge room.

“Same as usual, long and pointless, though I did sell one of the bars in New York and made a good profit off of it. I don’t plan on selling more anytime soon though, not until working everyday becomes too much.” She pulled her phone out as she set the two six packs of beer down next to the pizza. “How was your day?” She scrolled through her contacts until she came upon Jeremy’s. “I’m going to invite a friend over, that cool with you?”

“It was pretty good. I won two cases today and stopped two innocent people from ending up in prison for the rest of their lives, so I’d say my day was brilliant.” Bryce chuckled and gave a one shouldered shrug to his sister. “It’s your place, bub, but I’m ok with it.”

“Well done, I’m proud of you.” Brooklyn smiled and then sat down on the couch as she hit dial on Jeremy’s number, listening to it ring a few times before it finally picked up.

“Hello?” His voice sounded gruffer over the phone, huskier.

“Hey, Jeremy, it’s Brooklyn. I read your note and then I came home to watch the football with beer and pizzas. You want to join? It’s just me and my brother but he’s pretty cool.” She assured him and hoped that he would say yes, really wanting to see him again and spend some more time getting to know him.

“Pizza, beer and football, you’re speaking my language, but only if you don’t mind though.” Jeremy’s face lit up with excitement. He was going to go back to his house and watch the football alone and then end up being bored and feeling lonely and so the invitation made him giddy.

“Not at all, it will be fun. I’ll text you through the address and you can just come on over. I’ll see you soon.” Once Brooklyn hung up, she then preceded to text her address to Jeremy and put the pizza’s in the oven to keep them warm.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jeremy was in the area and so it didn’t take him long to arrive at her place. He knocked and Brooklyn let him inside and introduced him to her brother and the two seemed to get along perfectly and sat talking while she got the pizzas from the oven and brought them out and sat them down on the coffee table. She sat down and handed them a beer and thankfully the game had just started as she sat down and she grinned. She took a sip of her beer and then grabbed a slice of pizza as the three of them sat silently, intrigued in the game. There were a few moments where there would be screams and cheers and others when Bryce’s team wouldn’t get a touchdown and he’d boo. Apparently both Brooklyn and Jeremy supported the same team, none other than San Francisco. Their team won and Bryce’s team, The Denver Broncos, had lost to a devastating score. Bryce decided to call it a night so that he would wake up for work in the morning and Jeremy decided to stay for a while and get to know Brooklyn a little better.

“So you’re a forty niners supporter too huh?” He asked, smiling as he grabbed another beer and popped the top of, tossing it into the empty pizza box on the table.

“I certainly am, since I was ten. I’ve been to a few games too and have even hosted a few parties for the team too. They are pretty cool to hang out with as well.” She smiled and took a large gulp to finish off the rest of her beer and grabbed another one.

Jeremy was always surprised when she revealed new things about herself but revealing that she knew the team was a pretty cool feat that he had to give her credit for, even if he knew a few of them too.

“What about you, I want to know more about you.” She said and smiled as she opened her new beer and tossed the lid aside and into the box on the table.

“Let’s see, when I’m not doing movies I flip houses. I find it quite fun and relaxing, there is something humble about it. I like motorbikes and old cars. I like rock music too and I’d like to try and surf when I have the spare time. I like the snow, winter is my favorite season, especially when it comes to a good fire in a fireplace and watching a good film or listening to some music. I also like dogs, I’ve got a miniature French bulldog and he’s an amazing little guy with a heart of gold.” He felt like he had been talking forever and he chuckled. “Sorry, I didn’t know how much you wanted to know or how little.”

Brooklyn smiled as he went on to talk about what he liked and things he’d wanted to do. She laughed and waved her hand as she shook her head.

“Don’t be sorry, I wanted to know more about you and I’ll take whatever you are willing to tell me.” She smiled and took another sip of her drink before she pulled a packet of smokes out of her coat pocket and offered one to Jeremy. He thanked her and then followed her out and onto the balcony to smoke beside her.

“Now tell me more about yourself because I really want to know more about you and I mean that in the least creepiest way.” He laughed and exhaled a plume of smoke up and into the air and she laughed along with him.

“I’ve heard much creepier so you get a free pass,” She joked and took a deep drag from her smoke. “Well I occasionally get out surfing, I’m not a professional or anything but I enjoy it when I can find the time to get out. I love dogs and I had one but he died a few weeks ago and so I’m just dealing with that before I go looking for another, if that makes any sense. I don’t really need to tell you that I love tattoos, it’s pretty obvious with the amount I have. I took law studies in school and wanted to be a detective but ended up owning bars and clubs, which is good and it pays the bills but now that I’m older than I was and I’m not always wanting to get shit faced every day, It’s kind of exhausting. I’m thinking about selling them out and finding something else to do. I’ve actually done some acting before, while I was on the up and up as a club owner. It helped greatly with the renovations.”

The two of them sat talking for another three hours, drinking beers and getting to know each other. Neither of them had realized how late it had become and when the both realized it, they both decided to call it a night and catch up again soon. She walked Jeremy out and to his car, giving him a tight hug before he got in and flashed her wink before leaving. Brooklyn laughed and walked back inside, cleaning up the mess and then locked the house before finally going to bed. She planned on taking the day off tomorrow to consider her options and if any business calls came through she would just ignore them. She thought about Jeremy until she fell asleep and Jeremy thought about Brooklyn until he fell asleep, a mutual thing that neither of them knew they had, both intrigued by each other. Brooke didn’t wake up until early noon the next day and smiled at the mere thought of seeing Jeremy again. She rolled out of bed and padded into the bathroom to take a long shower and wash out her short, brown hair. Then she headed downstairs and into the kitchen to make something to eat, deciding on a homemade sub sandwich.

She checked her phone as she sat down eating, sipping a cup of coffee every so often as she worked her way through bullshit emails that weren’t exactly serving to be of any help with her decision making. She had one interesting offer for most of her bars and clubs and at a very good price too but she wasn’t just going to sell to the highest bidder. She had put a lot of hard work and time into each of her businesses and so if someone wanted to buy her business from her then she would need to know that they were in good hands and not in the hands of some schmuck. A little later into the night, well, much later into the night, she headed over to the bar that she originally met Jeremy in and put some work in to help some of the employee’s get off early to go home to their families. Brooklyn had been drinking as she’d gone and hadn’t recognized any familiar faces around, but most of the time she was in the back stocking up their cases of beer on the shelves in their usual order. She came back out five minutes from closing and decided to call it five minutes earlier. 

People started leaving and then she told her staff that they could go home as she walked around and started collecting glasses. As she went to pick a glass up, a hand lightly grabbed hers and stopped her from doing so.

“And here I thought you were taking the day off.” Jeremy looked up at her. His smile tugged higher at the corners of his lips and a gleam of smugness emerging from his being.

“I figured that coming here and putting some work in would help me make a decision.” She carried the stack of glasses into the kitchen and rinsed them off before putting them into the dishwasher.

Upon coming out, Jeremy was stood right at the door and he gazed into her eyes. 

“You forgot one.” He gently handed it to her and waited for her to come back out. 

Jeremy tapped his fingers eagerly along the counter top, waiting for her to come back out. When Brooklyn finally did come out and walked right over to him, he straightened up and stood a bare inch away from her. He was thinking with the wrong head right now and it wasn’t just the alcohol playing its part, but it was the way her ass looked in a pair of tight jeans, how they hugged the curves perfectly. It was the glow of her skin and her eyes when they would finally meet his. The way that she walked, like she owned whatever room she walked into and with the right amount of alcohol it had driven him crazy. His hands grab her arms and spin her around, backing her against the counter as his body pressed up against hers, closing whatever space there was between them. Space in his jeans was becoming tighter by the second and he could feel his cock throbbing in his jeans and that made him ache for her even more. Brooklyn didn’t say a word as he lifted her up and onto the counter, running his hands up the sides of her body and then down her thighs.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Brooklyn smiled, eyes never leaving his lust filled gaze, but how far would this go if they just slept together. She wondered if they'd still be able to be friends, her mind raced with those thoughts while her body tried betraying her on all levels.

Nimble hands straighten and rest against Jeremy's chest, a small sigh leaving thin lips. "I don't want to screw all of this up because we just fuck and never talk to each other again. I like having you around but I don't want to ruin anything."

Jeremy's calloused hand ran from her hip to her cheek, cupping it delicately as he tilted his head, leaning in close enough to press their foreheads together, sighing himself in defeat. "I don't want to ruin this either," he paused to kiss her thin lips, making sure he's soft and delicate in his movements, "can I take you out sometime? On a proper date?" His thumb is soft as it brushes against her cheek, his sparse hand came to brush her short hair back and behind her ear.

There's a moment of silence, not hesitation, trying to think of when she may be free. "I'm free Saturday, what did you have in mind, take note that I do not take kindly to having to wear a dress." He chuckled, head dropping as time passed them by. A nod as he lifted his head, "you can wear whatever you want but the plan is a surprise, so you'll have to wait and find out. I'll pick you up around.. seven but I'll call you before than so I can hear your voice." Was that the sweetest thing anyone had ever told her? Yes it was, it made her smile from ear to ear.

They both lean on, a tender kiss shared before Jeremy leaves, taking a cab while Brook finished closing the bar. She took a quick walk upstairs and sat on the roof, her mind going over decisions of what to do with her businesses, to sell them or not to. It wasn't an easy decision but she decided to sell out, all but the one she was currently standing on top of, her favorite bar, her first in fact, of the many along the years.

She pulled her phone out and hashed out some emails, setting up meetings all over town with potential buyers, though she wouldn't sell to just anyone, she had to know they had good intentions in mind. The next few days had been utterly crazy, selling a few of her bars and clubs, left down to one more to sell and that was tough because the buyer was stubborn and had some stupid plan to turn it into some dark, underground club, which is not what she wanted at all, so she had declined, only to continuously be harrassed by the man via emails, messages and even phone calls.

As she stepped out of her bar Saturday afternoon, she recognized business suddenly becoming busier, some cameras around too. Though she soon realized what the fuss was about, Jeremy of course, which had some people asking her some questions as she was walking toward her car. It was when she felt a hand, grip her arm tight, then spin her with force, that made her pay attention to everything around her.

The man who wanted to buy out her bar. She groaned and shoved her arm free of him, not that it helped with his forward physicality or attitude, having her grabbed around the throat, hard enough to leave a light bruising around her thinner neck. Immediately her hand came up and palmed at the joint of his elbow, her knee swiftly traveling to meet his rib cage, then her elbow flying beautifully through the air, connecting against his eye for a perfectly executed demonstration of martial arts.

She straightened her shirt from the few crinkles it had gained and then swept her hair back, offering a polite smile as she knelt down beside the attacker on the ground, "if you ever lay your hands on me again, I'll put you in a hospital. Don't call me either." Brooklyn stood, now realizing the circus of media she had attracted with all of that, sighing as she continued the walk back to her car, keys unlocking the door before sliding into the seat of the mustang, window left up to keep her face hidden.

Jeremy had been flicking through his tv as he got some work down around his house, stopping when he noticed the familiar bar, sighing to himself because of the circus he'd bought into Brooklyns life. Then he saw the whole attack unwind, stomach churned, hands balled and lips sucked together as the muscles in his jaw tightened. 

His instinct was to call her immediately but that turned out to be pointless because the call rang out, her own rule to never text and drive, or even talk on the phone while driving. So he searched through his texts to find her address again, immediately making his way to her apartment, knocking at the door so hard that he thought he'd either knock it down or fall through it.

Brooklyn has just pulled her keys out when she stops to see Jeremy at the end of her hall, banging against her door like a mad man. Sure he hadn't known her long but he cared about her and he needed to, no, had to, make sure that she was ok. He almost jumped out of his skin when her hand touched his arm and she gave a soft chuckle before unlocking her door and letting them both in.

She had been worried that the man may return but she also knew that he would be stupid to. Jeremy could sense that and so he locked her door after stepping inside, not that he'd even let the guy get near her door if he did turn up. She went to her laptop but he gently took her hand and sat her down on the couch, taking a seat beside her and softly tipped her chin to look at the deeply colored bruise that had began coming out harshly around her neck.

Jeremy could see the fingerprints in the bruise and his blood boiled but Brook pulled away and swooshed his hand like it was no big deal at all.

"How about we just order in and watch a movie, I can always take you out another night." Jeremy stated, Brooklyn almost hesitating to agree but did.

"Ok."


End file.
